fairy tail in a whole different story
by Emoni007
Summary: ok this is my first fanfic but the point this lucy's child (and nuatsu's) is born dead what will happen


Ok so this is my first fanfic this are just silly ideas (short intro Emoni Silvermoon and Jonathan and the mysterious guy (whoooo scarrryyyy) are my OC's the rest isn't mine oh and the other diamond key's stuff thingy's are my idea too

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail but I do own Emoni Silvermoon and Jonathan and the scary (or not) guy

Chapter 1: Wtf Loke!?

"LOOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEE" I yelled at loke. Again my mom left him babysitting on me "what would mom say of this you little...!" I yelled at him. "Aquarius wouldn't mind." He said calmly "WHAT DO YOU MEAN! Look at my arm!" I pushed my Sirius injured arm in his face "give it 5 hour" he said anybody I knew I annoyed the crap out of him but I didn't care he was mean during my training "5 HOURS?! Did you forget I was HALF human HALF spired?!" I was a 17 year old girl with blue hair and I was pretty cute unless I was mad many of the guild members said I lookt like Natsu if you lookt in my eyes but I had the character from Lucy so I you are confused I'm the daughter from Aquarius and Scorpio well...

When a key's user child is born dead it will reborn be with one of their spirits if one of them is pregnant and gives birth to a child at the same moment as the key user but this happens very rarely.

Back to the story "Emoni keep it down" Gray said while stripping Juvia was watching how closely while I stared teasing him "Gray I prefer you look for a room before you strip in front of your girlfriend" I said Every laughed at what I said "time to head to the infirmary" said Loke. When I walked up the stairs I stared coughing up blood "EMONI!" Loke yelled helping me up "uuuggggghhh" I got back up when a guy ran to me he came from up the stairs "are you OK?" He askt "y..ye..." I tried to say *cough cough* and more blood "ok Emoni now you just shut up and get to the infirmary" the guy said.

When we were in the infirmary and when I was back to better I yelled at loke again "YOU SEE I WASNT OK AT ALL YOU LITTLE PIECSE OF *****" loke grabbed my wrist's at said in a low voice "I'm so sorry ill be gentler next time" "WTF LOKE YOU'RE MAKING IT SOUND LIKE WE MADE LOVE!" I yelled and blushed at his words

Down in the guild hall

"Man those two are worse than Natsu and Gray" Lucy said a bit depressed "what's wrong Luci" happy askt "I think I'm going home for today" with that Lucy left the guild hall "Mira do you know what's wrong with Lucy?" Happy askt and Mira went white "Mira?" Happy askt "are you ok?" Happy lookt concerned at Mira "sh...she is coming for Emoni..." Mira trembled and the guild hall went silent when they heard a voice coming from the infirmary "LOKEEEEEEE!" Now even Natsu got scared it was Aquarius she came to pick up Emoni 'well shit' Natsu and Gray though. Luckily the master sended them to the spirit world to fight it out there

2 hours later

Loke came back full with cuts and bruises "wow she went all out on you didn't she?" Gray said "I'm never baby sitting on her again" loke complained "you always say that" Erza laught

In the spirit world

"Emoni get you fucking butt over here" Scorpio yelled "no fucking way" you yelled back "oi spoiled brat come over here and right now!" She didn't like that for some reason Emoni has a big fear of Capricorn so she came out "ye...yes?" I askt scared of Capricorn "Emoni tell us Everything that happened." Scorpio said "so loke said I wasn't strong enough to be called the sweet prinses." (A/N: in this story the spirit world has 4 diamond key's so 4 spirits all four of them are half human half spirit you have the sweet prises she's covered in a layer of sugar but you can't see it under that sugar is her really skin that is super sensitive and you have the sour princes the hot prince and the cold prince)

"So I got mad but I was just yelling but then he dragged me out of the guild hall and started to fight." You explained like always "so it is the usual?" Capricorn askt and you just nodded

Emoni was dating the cold prince (for now) she wanted to surprise visited him so you used to key you begged for to open his door totally now prepared for what you...

Ok how did you like it? Sorry I'm typing this on my mobile and my English isn't that good pleas review and say if you want lemon or not in the next chapter?

R&R

Love you all


End file.
